Kiss Me At Midnight
by midnight-cat
Summary: A fluffy New Year's Eve story featuring our favorite couple: Usagi and Misaki. Usagi plans a surprise for Misaki on New Year's Eve. Will Misaki return the favor by finally saying he loves Usagi-san?
1. Chapter 1

_I hadn't really planned on writing another Junjou Romantica story, but since the one I'm currently working on is angst-ridden, I decided to write a nice, fluffy one-shot. Me…writing fluffy – who knew I had it in me? I can honestly say it's not something that I'm used to writing, but what the heck! So in honor of the upcoming New Year, we'll have a nice holiday story featuring Usagi and Misaki. Hopefully this will make up for the drama I'm about to hand Usagi-san in my story. Gomen ne, Usagi-san!_

_Since this is so long, I'm posting it in two parts. Enjoy and have a happy New Year!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters of Junjou Romantica. All characters are copyright to Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

*************************************************************************************

_**The New Year begins in a snow-storm of white vows. – George William Curtis**_

Misaki observed the apartment, his sharp eyes critiquing the area. He'd been cleaning since that morning in honor of the upcoming New Year. The floor gleamed spotlessly as did the kitchen. Not one speck of dust could be found. The only cleaning he had to do now was the upstairs quarters. Standing back, he admired the shimekazari1 that hung in various corners of the apartment. The outside of the apartment was decorated as well with kadomatsu2 around the door consisting of decorations of pine and bamboo. Twisted ropes3 adorned the doorway high up enough so that they wouldn't get caught when the door opened or closed.

This would be the first New Year's he wouldn't spend with his brother. He'd been called out of town on business just after the Christmas holiday and his wife had gone with him. Misaki had celebrated the holidays with them instead of with Usagi-san, but the older man had understood. As soon as the cleaning was done, he'd start on the osechi ryouri4 or traditional Japanese New Year's meal. That way there'd be plenty of food so he could enjoy the rest of his holiday break before classes resumed. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to hear Usagi-san slip up behind him. Jolting to his senses as he felt arms wrapping around his waist, he turned around to face his tormenter. Or rather he tried, but he didn't manage to get far before those arms tightened snuggly around him preventing his escape. Hot breath ghosted the back of his neck, making him shiver involuntarily. "What is it, Usagi-san? I thought you were busy writing."

The older man smiled as he held his captive. "I was, but I ran out of Misaki." Nuzzling the back of his younger lover's neck, he pulled him even closer to him. He was happy that he could now spend time with Misaki for the rest of the holiday season. While understanding about Misaki's need to spend Christmas with his older brother, he'd hated having to be apart from him. Takahiro had extended an invitation for Akihiko to spend the holiday with them as well, but he'd declined saying that it should be for family only. That didn't mean that he hadn't spoiled Misaki when he returned, however. Recalling how the boy had blushed and stammered made his smile grow even wider. What he had planned for the New Year's holiday would make his Christmas celebration pale in comparison. Trusting Aikawa-san to help him, yaoi fan girl that she was, he knew she'd do everything in her power to help his plan come to fruition. The woman always did squeal when she saw the two of them together.

Misaki's face grew hot just listening to Usagi-san's words. Squirming in the man's tight embrace, he sputtered, "Usagi-san! Quit saying embarrassing things like that! And let me go…I've still got cleaning to do to get ready for the New Year!"

Akihiko was about to reply when the door to the apartment burst open. A red-headed whirlwind named Aikawa-san came barging in the doorway headed towards the couple. Hiding the smirk that threatened to appear, he instead gave the woman a fake annoyed look at interrupting his alone time with Misaki. "What is it now, Aikawa-san? My deadline's a good two months away, so you can't be here about that. Whatever you've got planned in that editor's brain of yours, the answer is no!"

"Sensei! How can you say that? You don't even know what I came here for!"

"The answer's still no!"

Misaki sensed that it'd be better for him to get out of the line of fire. So taking advantage of Usagi-san's distracted state he eased out of the man's arms and backed away. When it came to those two and Usagi-san's work, somehow he always found himself at the center of it, to his dismay.

"The publishing company requests your presence at a New Year's Eve party that they're throwing. And I won't take no for an answer!"

Misaki watched as Usagi-san ignored his editor and walked back towards his office. Sighing, he mentally prepared himself for Aikawa-san's inevitable breakdown. Honestly, couldn't the man make more of an effort to honor his job obligations? It always went like this with him refusing to have anything to do with it and then either Aikawa-san or Isaka-san begging _him_ to get Usagi-san to agree. Suddenly trembling with fear as Aikawa-san pinned him with a piercing look, he frantically tried to make a getaway before she attacked. Too late as she made a grab for his arms, practically clinging to him like a vine.

"Misaki-kun! Please, you have to convince Sensei to come to this party! The publishing company made it _very_ clear that they expect him to be there! And if he doesn't show up…_I'll_ be the one who takes the flak for him!" By this point she was pulling franticly at her hair, her eyes wild and teary.

Feeling bad for the woman, Misaki patted her arm. _It's only because you requested it of me that I'm doing this, Aikawa-san._ "It's okay, Aikawa-san, I'll talk to him for you. By the way, where is the party supposed to be held at?"

Aikawa beamed at the younger man. "It's being held at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Apparently, the company's decided to go all out this year for its party. That's why it's _imperative_ that Sensei goes to the party!" _I'm sorry for deceiving you like this, Misaki-kun, but it's so __**sweet**__ what Sensei has planned for you!_

Misaki was now faced with the daunting task that Aikawa-san had assigned him. Bracing himself, he walked up the staircase to Usagi-san's office. Knocking on the door first, he waited to be told to come in. Seated at his desk, Usagi-san appeared to be working on his latest manuscript. "Usagi-san, why don't you want to attend the New Year's party? Aikawa-san told me that they're holding it at a really fancy hotel. It sounds like it'd be fun."

Turning around to face his lover, Akihiko replied, "Because it'd take away from my private time with you, Misaki. I intend to spend the New Year's holiday with _you_ and not some corporate stuffed shirts. End of story." _Come on, Misaki, I want you to try and convince me. You're going to be so surprised when you find out why you're __**really**__ there._

Exasperated at the older man's stubbornness, Misaki finally shouted, "You're going, Usagi-san, and that's final! You need to concentrate more on your work and not _me_!" Chest heaving, he saw the man's eyes widen at first before they crinkled at the corners in a smirk. _Oh, shit, this isn't going to be good. Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?_

"Oh, I'll go on one condition, Misaki – you have to go to the party with me."

"Eh…? You're kidding me, right? No, no…I'm _not_ going to be dragged into this any further!" Instinctively, he began to back up as Usagi-san rose from his seat and advanced towards him. Making a beeline for the door, he let out a startled squeak as he was quickly dragged backwards by Usagi-san's arms wrapping around him. That was when he felt those wicked hands easing his shirt up inch by inch, caressing the skin they found there. "Watch where you're touching…perverted Usagi-san! Stop that!" His protests quickly faded into moans as he felt his traitorous body respond to the gentle teasing his nipples were currently receiving. Eyes closing as he bit back a gasp, he felt one of those hands wind down his body towards his groin, leaving pinpricks of sensation in its wake. Fingers ghosted over his cloth-covered cock, teasing strokes at first, before they curved around and gripped him in a firm grasp. "St-stop it, Usagi-san!" The cessation of that pleasurable stroking made his eyes fly open as he darkly noted the smirk on his tormenter's face.

"If you want me to continue, then you'll have to agree to attend the party with me."

*************************************************************************************

Okay, now we're getting to the good stuff! There will be smut in the last chapter, so rejoice and make merry! Because I mean, honestly, what's a story without a little smut? That's what I thought.

Chapter Two Preview: Misaki finds out why he's _really_ at the hotel as a romantic New Year's Eve unveils itself to him. And will he _finally_ say the words Usagi-san has been waiting to hear?

1 Shimekazari = made with straw, paper decoration, and tangerines are hung various places to thank to the god for harvest. The bamboo, pine, tangerines are also symbols of longevity, vitality, and good fortune.

2 Kadomatsu = decorations of pine and bamboo placed outside of doors.

3 Twisted ropes also called shimenawa are hung on doors to bring good luck.

4 Osechi ryouri = it is traditionally said that people make enough food so that they can take a rest from cooking for the New Year's Days.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow…I honestly had no idea the story would be so well liked. Here's part 2 as promised, since I don't want to risk the ire of my readers. Sorry for the wait! I was intending to have it up on New Year's Eve but I was having some trouble writing it. It just didn't seem to go the way I wanted it to and I didn't want to do a rush job. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it even though it's late! So let me know what you think!_

_For those wanting a sweet, fluffy Usagi and Misaki story, here's your wish! Oh, and also with a dash of smut here and there!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters of Junjou Romantica. All characters are copyright to Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

*************************************************************************************

_**"We will open the book. Its pages are blank. We are going to put words on them ourselves. The book is called Opportunity and its first chapter is New Year's Day." – **__**Edith Lovejoy Pierce**_

Sighing to himself once again, Misaki began to question how he got into these situations. Of course, the fact that he _really_ couldn't say no to Usagi-san played a huge part he knew. He was currently on his way to the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Aikawa-san had whisked Usagi-san away earlier that morning, claiming urgent business before the party that night. Misaki had assured Usagi-san that he'd be there before the party started. He'd been told to pack an overnight bag which he was currently in the process of doing. Not that he wanted to accuse them of anything, but something didn't seem right to him. Then again, he didn't really have an idea of how the publishing companies threw their parties, so he made no mention of it. He had just walked in the hotel when he was met by Aikawa-san. "Hello, Aikawa-san!"

"Misaki-kun! You're just in time! Sensei's waiting for you in the Presidential Suite, room 360. I've got some things that I need to take care of before the party. Enjoy your stay here!" She handed him a room key before leaving.

Misaki didn't know what to expect when he reached the hotel room door. Turning the handle, he walked in to see that the room was dimly lit with candles making soft, flickering shadows against the walls. Soft music piped through the room making him wonder where exactly it was coming from. Seeing no sign of Usagi-san, he closed the door behind him. Placing his bag on the floor, he continued into the massive suite. And he had thought that the Imperial Hotel's suite had been big! "Usagi-san? Are you in here?"

Akihiko had to hand it to Aikawa. The woman knew how to set a romantic mood! She'd telephoned him to let him know that Misaki was on his way up the elevator to the room. He'd paced nervously as he waited for his lover to arrive. Just hearing the door open had sped up his heart rate like a love struck teenager. When he heard Misaki calling for him, he took a deep breath to calm himself and walked out into the living area. His lover looked confused as he glanced around the room. "Misaki."

Misaki glanced up as he heard his name spoken. And he nearly forgot to breathe in the same moment. Usagi-san looked – he looked…so damn handsome. Just thinking that made his face tinge pink, but he couldn't deny that the man looked sexy in his dark suit. A crisp, white shirt and burgundy tie completed his look. Misaki suddenly felt underdressed around him but then remembered the suit he'd brought with him. That's what had taken him so long when he was packing. He'd attempted to choose one out of the myriad of suits Usagi-san had bought for him. Finally picking one, he'd placed it in his bag carefully so it wouldn't get wrinkled. "If you'll just give me a minute, Usagi-san, I'll get changed for the party." Turning around to go retrieve his bag, he was startled by Usagi-san's hand closing around his arm. Looking back at the man with a questioning expression, he only said, "Usagi-san?"

"What you're wearing is fine, Misaki. Come with me."

Following the older man, Misaki saw that he was going to the dining area of the suite. As he stepped foot in the room, he came to a complete stop. A table for two was laid out in the center of the room. Now he could see where the music originated from with an entertainment center that sat to the far side of the room. Covered platters of food sat on the table with a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket at the edge of the table. Usagi-san had stopped when he discovered that Misaki wasn't following him. The man looked decidedly nervous as he gauged his younger lover's reaction. "U-usagi-san, what _is_ all of this? I thought your publishing company was throwing a New Year's Eve party?"

His face breaking into a huge smile, Akihiko replied, "Well, you see, there really _isn't_ a party. I had Aikawa-san use that as an excuse to get you to come here. I had planned all of this for you, Misaki, because I wanted to spend New Year's Eve with you…alone and with no interruptions."

_So that's why I had a suspicion about all of this! I can't really be mad that they both lied to me, since Usagi-san went all out just for me. I still can't believe this!_ He walked over to where Usagi-san stood and in a move that was uncharacteristic of him, threw his arms around the older man. "Thank you, Usagi-san, this means a lot to me that you went to the trouble of doing all of this."

Akihiko's eyes widened at the sudden move by his lover. Misaki usually didn't instigate any touchy-feely overtures towards him. Usually it was the other way around with _him_ being the one who initiated their intimate moments. He wasn't complaining, believe him! This was a new side to Misaki that he liked seeing. Hugging him back, he responded, "It was no trouble, Misaki, as long as it was for you."

Stepping back, Misaki eyed the table in front of them again. "Remind me to thank Aikawa-san the next time I see her. She had a hand in this, correct?" At Usagi-san's nod, he smiled. "It figures she'd have something to do with this." Allowing the other man to seat him, he watched as the lids to the first two plates were lifted. Hearing a sudden pop, he looked up to see Usagi-san uncorking the bottle of champagne. Raising a questioning brow at the older man, he only received the reply of it being a special occasion.

The appetizer consisted of fish and tamarind soup with snapper boiled to perfection. The spices gave it its unique tart and spicy taste. Green eyes glanced up to gaze at the older man when he wasn't looking. It was romantic the way that Usagi-san had set everything up. It wasn't that he hadn't done things for him in the past, but setting this entire thing up and surprising him with it made him happier than he'd ever been. It showed him how much Usagi-san loved him. Once the appetizer was finished, the entrée was brought out which consisted of bourbon pecan chicken. The savory piece of chicken was coated in a pecan breading with a rich bourbon sauce poured over it. Taking a sip of his champagne, he let the liquid sit on his tongue for a few minutes, enjoying the delightful sensations of it fizzing before swallowing it. Raising his eyes over the rim of his glass, he saw the look that Usagi-san was sending him. He knew that look. It meant that he was going to be pounded into the mattress later on that night and just thinking that heightened the blush already on his face. As he was cutting into his chicken, his utensils clattered to the plate with a loud clink as he felt something brushing up against his leg. A quick glance at Usagi-san's face showed nothing as the man was concentrating on his own plate, but Misaki _knew_ that he was up to something. "Pervert Usagi-san." He muttered under his breath, although he suspected the other man had heard it. Picking up his dropped silverware, he resumed eating his dinner, intent on ignoring the pleasurable sensations running up and down his leg.

Akihiko had had to restrain a smile as he eased his foot over to caress his lover's leg. He honestly couldn't help himself, with the way Misaki looked so adorable sitting there, a pink flush suffusing his face. The night wasn't over yet and he still had other things to look forward to.

After dessert that consisted of a white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, he noticed that there was still one covered dish remaining. His curiosity piqued, he asked Usagi-san about it. When told that it was for later, he was still confused but didn't press the matter any further. It was only a few minutes after nine so they had almost three hours until midnight. A sudden hand on his arm startled him out of his reverie as he looked up to see Usagi-san standing beside him. Allowing the older man to take his hand and raise him out of his seat, he had to wonder what his lover had planned for now. _Why is my heart speeding up for? Is it because the evening's been so romantic? Ah, man, I'm acting like such a __**girl**__ right now! Where's my masculinity when I need it?_ "Usagi-san?"

Akihiko said nothing as he led his younger lover into the bedroom. Seating him on the edge of the king-sized bed, he told him, "Stay here. I'll be right back." Walking back into the dining area, he picked up the covered dish and the bottle of champagne. Returning to the bedroom, he placed them down on the nightstand beside the bed. "I saw the look in your eyes earlier tonight, Misaki. Tonight I'm going to make love to you all night long." First his tie came off before he slipped out of his suit jacket. Clad in his white shirt and dark pants, he walked back to where Misaki sat on the bed. Kneeling down in front of the bed, he reached out and pulled Misaki towards him. Capturing his sweet mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue slipped out and licked along the seam of Misaki's lips, tracing every inch of the delectable skin. To his surprise, there was no usual resistance from Misaki. As he felt the younger man lean into his kiss he deepened it, wanting nothing more than to freeze this moment in time.

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you.  
It seems like the natural thing to do.  
Tonight no one's gonna find us.  
We'll leave the world behind us.  
When I make love to you…  
tonight._

Misaki's eyes never left his lover as he came back into the room. It suddenly clicked in his mind why Usagi-san had said that _particular_ dish would be used later. But the champagne as well…what the hell did that mean? Clearing his head of suddenly dirty thoughts, he returned his attention to the man now standing beside him. It seemed as if he slowly stripped off his tie and jacket, teasing Misaki by keeping most of his clothes on. Hearing his deep voice saying those words made heat pool deep in his stomach. He realized then that he did care for the older man…even perhaps loved him. Could he say those three little words tonight? Mesmerized, he followed Usagi-san's movements as the man kneeled down in front of him. Allowing himself to be wrapped in that strong embrace, he found himself unwilling to resist the man's kiss. Shivering at the touch of that skilled tongue on his lips, he leaned into the kiss, wanting more.

_And I hope that deep inside you feel it too.  
Tonight our spirits will be climbing  
to a sky lit with diamonds.  
When I make love to you…  
tonight._

Pulling away from Misaki, he saw those green eyes darkened with lust and it was all for _him_. The mere thought made him weak with need. Sliding his hands to Misaki's waist, he gently pushed his shirt up, fingers gliding over the smooth skin of the boy's stomach. He grew pleased as he heard his lover's breath hitch when his fingers teased upwards to grace feather light touches on his nipples. Soon the shirt was discarded among his own clothes on the floor, the candlelight in the room throwing golden light upon Misaki's skin. This moment was so different from when they were usually intimate…it felt as if Misaki was finally giving himself to Akihiko. Even though they'd been intimate before, it always felt to him as if Misaki wasn't fully okay with it. But now as he saw the boy's reactions to him, he sensed that finally Misaki had come to terms with his feelings for him.

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you.  
And that midnight sun  
is gonna come shining through.  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us.  
What I want most to do  
is to make love to you…  
tonight._

Deep blue eyes blazed at him as he silently watched Usagi-san pull away from him, those eyes that mirrored his own with the lust that was leaving a fiery trail throughout his body. The hands that had pulled him close now weaved down to his waist as he hissed at the contact of them on his bare skin. His breath hitched as they came in contact with his sensitive nipples; he almost forgot how to breathe as they were teased into stiff peaks. Helping Usagi-san to remove his shirt, he raised his arms so it could be pulled off. Time seemed to slow as the two lovers basked in each other. This, he realized, wasn't the usual hurried sex. Everything was being done at a sedate pace as if they were the only two people in the world at that moment. Feeling his heart twist in his chest, he knew the time was right for him to confess his true feelings. "Usagi-san, I…I love you."

Akihiko stopped his ministrations as he stared at his lover in shock. Had he just heard him right? Misaki had finally admitted his love for him! "Misaki? What brought this on?"

Staring steadily at the older man, Misaki replied, "I'm not really sure. I don't know how to explain it, but being here with you tonight…it just felt like I finally knew what I was feeling inside whenever I'm with you."

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you.  
And soon this old world will feel brand new.  
Tonight we will both discover  
how friends turn into lovers…  
when I make love to you._

He gathered the younger man into his arms as he nestled his face in the crook of his neck. Threading his fingers through the thick, brown hair, he was just content to hold Misaki in his arms. "Thank you, Misaki – you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that." A sudden, devilish glint appeared in his eyes. "And I know just _how_ to show you how much I appreciate it." Still holding onto Misaki, he raised his head as he glimpsed at the two stiffened nubs that were demanding more of his attention. Suckling one into his mouth, he ran his tongue over the sensitized tissue, loving the moans that started to spill out of the other man's mouth. Chuckling softly to himself, he noted how his Misaki was always so responsive to his nipples being sucked or caressed. Not wanting to leave its twin out, he switched to it, laving it with the same attention.

Misaki smiled softly as Usagi-san hugged him. He could feel the man's hot breath on the skin between his neck and shoulder as he rested his head there. Enjoying the sensation of his hair being caressed, he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as the older man thanked him. Knowing that he had made him happy made it worth the effort it took to gather the courage to finally reveal his feelings. Realizing too late the look in the man's eyes, he gasped as he felt that hot mouth attach itself to his nipple, the rough texture of his tongue mapping a path across the sensitive peak. "Ah…" He couldn't help the moan that bubbled out of his throat as that talented tongue finished with one nipple only to flick over the other one. "Usagi-san!"

Giving the nipple one last lick, he trailed kisses downward from the boy's chest to the waistband of his pants. Raising heated eyes to see his reaction, Akihiko ran his tongue over the cloth covered cock, his veins thrumming with pleasure as Misaki bucked upwards, his back arched. Making quick work of his pants and underwear, he gazed predatorily at the naked man in front of him. _Beautiful…he's just simply beautiful._ Pushing him back to lay on the bed, he shed his own shirt, skin tingling from the heated glance from those green eyes. "You asked me earlier what that dish was for, remember? Now I'll show you." Lifting the lid up, a plate filled with succulent strawberries dripping with chocolate sauce was revealed. Leaning forward near Misaki's ear, he whispered, "And I plan to use _all_ of these on you tonight, Misaki." Pleased at the shudder that rippled through the smaller body, he plucked one of the strawberries off of the plate.

Sighing as he felt kisses being placed on his skin, he almost shot off of the bed when he felt that wicked tongue running over his cock. "Gods…Usagi-san, don't stop!" Almost whimpering as the contact was lost, he felt the older man stripping him of his remaining clothes. Sitting there naked, he could feel the want radiating from his lover. Gentle hands pushed him back onto the bed as he saw that smooth chest revealed as Usagi-san rid himself of his shirt. Eyes widened as he learned what was in the covered dish and _how_ it would be used. That sinful voice whispering what he planned to do…it made him harder just thinking about it.

With the strawberry grasped in his fingertips, he rubbed it over Misaki's chest, watching as it left a trail of chocolate sauce behind. "Open your mouth, Misaki." Almost groaning himself, he watched as the strawberry entered that delectable mouth, his own cock tightening at the feel of the younger man's tongue gently licking his fingers. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist any more torture the strawberries caused, wanting nothing more to come just at the sight of that sweet face as he inflicted his own seduction upon the older man. Slowly licking the residual chocolate sauce off of his chest, he didn't stop until the skin was clean and glistening with his saliva.

His attention was quickly drawn to the weeping cock in front of him. Bending down, he flicked his tongue over the slit, gathering up the droplets of precum that had collected there. Closing his mouth around the throbbing shaft, he continuously licked and sucked at the skin, the suction his mouth created earning him a throaty cry from his lover. Twirling his tongue around the sensitive head as he bobbed his head up and down, he could tell that it wouldn't take much more to send the younger man over the edge, gauging from the way his body was tightening up. Suddenly deep-throating his younger lover, he heard the now continuous gasps and moans as he drew the man's cock deeper into his mouth. All it took was one long sucking motion and his mouth was soon filled with the younger man's release. He took all that he had to give him, his tongue giving the head one final lick.

Misaki groaned as the coldness of the strawberry made his skin break out in goosebumps. Hearing Usagi-san tell him to open his mouth, he felt the strawberry enter his mouth. Feeling mischievous as he chewed the strawberry, his tongue darted out to lick the other man's fingers, wanting to return the pleasure that he was receiving. Again he shivered as he felt that talented tongue lick the remaining chocolate sauce off of his skin. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt that attention shift to his now throbbing cock, knowing that it wouldn't take much for him to come. He couldn't stop the gasps and moans that left his throat even if he'd wanted to. The burning coil in his stomach kept tightening until it broke as he cried out with his release. Laying there gasping as he tried to slow his breathing, he felt the man lean over him and cover his lips with his own.

Making quick work of his pants and underwear, Akihiko covered Misaki's mouth with his as he distracted him while he prepared his entrance. Agile fingers worked their way into the tight passage as he massaged it open. Once he deemed him prepared enough, he slicked his own cock with lubricant and placed it at the quivering hole. He eased his way in slowly, pushing his cock in inch by inch until he was fully seated inside that warm heaven. Waiting until Misaki nodded, he started thrusting in and out, groaning at the pleasurable friction that embraced him. "I love you, Misaki."

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you.  
And that midnight sun  
is gonna come shining through.  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us.  
What I want most to do  
is to make love to you.  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you.  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you…_

Squirming slightly as he felt his entrance being prepped, he involuntarily bucked up when he felt his prostate being brushed ever so slightly. "Ah…stop teasing me damn it! Usagi-san, get on with it, I'm fine!" He still wasn't used to the slight burning sensation that occurred every time they had sex, but that discomfort quickly faded as the older man began thrusting into him. Grasping onto Usagi-san's arms, he thrust back against him, that coiling feeling quickly escalating once again. Crying out Usagi-san's name as he reached his release, he felt the sticky splattering of his essence as it hit his stomach. Panting softly, he heard the other man let out a sharp cry as he hit his own climax. Relishing the contact as his lover collapsed to lay on his chest, he whispered, "I love you, Usagi-san." His fingers threaded gently through the silver-colored hair, his heart light at finally revealing his feelings.

Akihiko heard his younger lover cry out as he reached his climax, his heart skipping a beat as the boy screamed out his name. He wasn't far behind as he felt those slick, inner walls tighten around him in a vice grip. Releasing a cry as he came hard, he collapsed onto Misaki's chest, his chest heaving as he fought to get his breath. And even though he'd told Misaki before that he wouldn't let anyone see him cry, to hear those wonderful words spill from Misaki's lips almost made him weep.

*************************************************************************************

It was nearing midnight as they both relaxed in the Jacuzzi tub. The bottle of champagne along with two glasses sat near them. Misaki lay against Usagi-san's chest as he felt those strong arms embracing him. His eyes were drooping slightly, tired as he was from the night's earlier activities. Whispering softly, "Thank you again, Usagi-san – tonight's meant a lot to me."

"It's meant a lot to me as well." Akihiko replied as he placed a soft kiss to the top of Misaki's head. "I was so happy to finally hear that you love me."

The sudden clanging of a bell could be heard as the Juya No Kane1 was started to count down the New Year. Turning around in the tub so he could face his lover, Misaki said softly, "Happy New Year, Usagi-san."

Reaching down to kiss the younger man, Akihiko replied back, "It will be as long as I have you, Misaki."

*************************************************************************************

Well, I hope that met everyone's expectations! I'm so tired right now I'm practically cross-eyed. Again, a Happy New Year to everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it!

Songs used/inspired this chapter: _Secret Plotting_ – Junjou Romantica OST; _Moment of Delight_ – Junjou Romantica OST; _Junjou Romantica (Strings version)_ – Junjou Romantica OST; _Tonight I Celebrate My Love_ – Roberta Flack feat. Peabo Bryson

1 Juya No Kane - "the watch-night bell" in English. This bell is like a countdown in America. It's rung 108 times. This tradition comes from the thought of Buddhism. The idea of this tradition is to hit away poorness, doubt, selfishness, unhappiness, and so on.


End file.
